One way of manufacturing photovoltaic modules is to connect together a plurality of photovoltaic cells. The photovoltaic cells may be connected in series, parallel, or a combination of series and parallel. Typically photovoltaic cells are connected in series, because the electrical power produced by the photovoltaic cells has a smaller voltage (approximately 0.6V) and a larger current (approximately 6.5 A); while the module should have larger voltage and smaller current. This reduces power losses in the wiring coming from the photovoltaic panel.
A difficulty in manufacturing photovoltaic modules is that the efficiency of a single photovoltaic cell may drag down the efficiency of an entire photovoltaic module or portion of a photovoltaic module. For instance if several photovoltaic modules are connected in series, the current will be limited by the photovoltaic cell with the lowest current.